la formula del amor 125
by albe20
Summary: un extraña formula hace que ash ketchup se enamore de la primera mujer que se encuentre al ver eso las chicas que sientenalgo por el entreandor sacaran ventaja del asunto
_**Los personajes son propiedad de gamefreak y nintendo solo la historia es mía**_

La fórmula del amor 125

En un bosque cerca de ciudad luminaria ash, serena, Bonnie y clemont estaban comiendo muy a gusto como si nada cuando de pronto ash recordó un asunto muy importante.

— ¡Es cierto ya me acorde que hoy viene a kalos dawn! —grito ash algo alarmado

— ¡que! —gritaron el resto al unisonó

—verán mi amiga dawn me llamo hace una semana para decirme que iba a venir a kalos para celebrar mi cumpleaños pero apenas me acorde esta mañana —exclamo ash algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Todos sus amigos solo lo observaron con una gota estilo anime por tal descuido hasta pikachu se avergonzaba lo despistado que era su entrenador.

— ¿ash y como es dawn? —pregunto serena con algo de timidez

—pues dawn es una coordinadora que conocí cuando viaje por la región sinnoh tiene el cabello largo de color azul le gusta la moda además se vestía de porrista cuando luchaba en algún gimnasio para apoyarme sin duda nos llevamos muy bien y la considero una de mis mejores amigas cuando la conozcan les agradara mucho —exclamo ash algo entusiasmado —

Entonces serena se quedó pensativa al escuchar las características de la chica de sinnoh sin duda ella el llevaba mucha ventaja ya que con solo escuchar que se vestía de porrista para apoyarlo ya el daba lago de ventaja peor la gran pregunta que se le vino a le mente de ella que sentía ash por ella.

—Ash la consideras bonita a tu amiga dawn —pregunto serena con algo de temor

—la verdad no me fijado en eso realmente pero me agradaba ver cuando peleaba en sus concursos

—Oye ash y tiene novio —pregunto bonnie mientras se notaba el brillo de sus ojos

—que yo sepa no tiene novio

— ¡excelente! — grito Bonnie emocionada mientras que su hermano notaba esa sonrisa pícara de su hermana y pensaba lo peor

—Bueno chicos es mejor terminar de comer e ir a recoger a dawn por cierto ash donde quedaron de verse —exclamo clemont

—Le dije que nos veríamos a las doce de la mañana en la torre prisma —respondió ash

—Pues entonces hay que apresurarnos ya que en una hora son las doce —hablo serena mientras observaba la hora en su pokedex

Entonces los chicos comieron lo más rápido que pudieron y partieron rápidamente a la ciudad para encontrarse con dawn, después de caminar un rato llegaron a la torre prisma y notaron que estaba dawn sentada en una banca sin perder tiempo ash corrió en dirección a dawn dejando aun serena algo asustada ya que observo a la chica de sinnoh y vio que era muy bonita y pensaba que ella podría quitarle a ash.

— ¡hola dawn! —grito ash mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo y agitando su mano en forma de saludo

— ¡hola ash! —respondió dawn que al ver a su amigo se levantó de la banca y corrió en dirección hacia el entrenador de kanto

Cuando ambos se encontraron de frente se saludaron chocando las manos como lo hacían antes clemont y Bonnie les dio algo de ternura ver esa escena en cambio para serena ver ese tipo de saludo solo la dejaba ver que ash y dawn eran muy unidos y le daba algo de miedo ver que ash posiblemente tuviera sentimientos por ella aun si no se rendiría hasta al final en esta lucha por el corazón de ash.

—me da gusto verte de nuevo ¿dawn cómo has estado? —pregunto ash emocionado

—muy bien ash quede en segundo lugar en el gran festival de jhoto aun si sé que lo hare mejor la próxima vez

—me alegro mucho por ti dawn pro cierto te quiero presentar a mis amigos que me están acompañando en kalos él es clemont es líder de gimnasio de ciudad lumiose —dijo ash señalando a clemont

—que tal clemont soy dawn mucho gusto —hablo dawn mientras le daba la mano al inventor

—hola dawn es un placer conocerte en persona —respondió clemont al saludo

—ella es su hermanita Bonnie también nos acompaña —hablo ash señalando a la pequeña rubia

—hola dawn mucho en conocerte además eres perfecta para mi hermano no te gustaría casarte con el —exclamo Bonnie mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba la mano de dawn

— ¡Bonnie cuantas veces te dio que no hagas eso! —grito clemont y usando su brazo aipom se llevó a bonnie a dentro de la torre prisma

Dawn se quedó con un gota estilo anime al ver a esa escena y de cierta forma le recodo un poco a brock ese tipo de situaciones.

—bueno dawn ahora te presento a serena ella es mi amiga de la infancia que conocí desde hace mucho tiempo y además ella quiere ser la reina de kalos deberías de verla cuando hace sus presentaciones son fabulosas y por si fuera poco sabe cocinar muy deliciosos postres —exclamo ash totalmente emocionado

—Mucho gusto en conocerte serena —dijo dawn mientras se notaba algo celosa en la forma en que ash la elogio

—El gusto es mío dawn —respondió serena mientras se notaba su mirada desafiante al ver la cara de dawn de molestia

De pronto el ambiente se tornó algo hostil al ver que ambas chicas se miraban detenidamente

—Que bien que se lleven bien espero que sean las mujeres amigas —hablo ash mientras brindaba una sonrisa y entonces le empezó a doler un poco el estómago —creo que tengo que iré al baño serena de favor lleva dawn a dentro de la torre yo ahorita las alcanzo

Ash solo corrió rápidamente a un baño debajo de la torre prisma dejando a las dos chicas a solas

—serena ¿te gusta ash? —pregunto dawn en un tono serio

—Por qué lo preguntas —respondió serena sonrojada

—entonces es un sí, bueno solo déjame decirte que a mí me gusta y luchare por su corazón hasta el final

—bueno dawn yo tampoco me rendiré así que gane la mejor

—me parece bien en fin vamos a dentro de la torre no hay que a preparar todo para el cumpleaños de ash —exclamo dawn mientras se daba la mano con serena por el acuerdo llegado

Ambas achicas subieron a la cima de torre lumiose paras seguir conociéndose dejando a ash en el baño junto a pikachu para que los alcanzara.

Dentro de la torre prisma

—Clemont debemos limpiar todo esto para poder sacar las mesas —dijo bonnie que estaba junto a su hermano en la bodega del gimnasio

—lo se bonnie pero será un gran lio ya que tengo muchos inventos fallidos en la boga y algunos pueden explotar si se manipulan mal

—no es raro todos tus inventos explotan

—muy graciosa no todos explotan como este de aquí —dijo clemont sacando una pequeña botella que tenía escrito arriba de la tapa de plástico el número ciento veinticinco

—eso, ¿qué es? —pregunto bonnie algo sorprendida de ver esa botella

—bueno bonnie no siempre fui inventor algún tiempo me dedique a realizar experimentos químicos y este iba a ser una fórmula para ayudar a nuestro padre a conseguir una cita pero todo salió mal y cuando se lo eche a una mujer y esta se enamoró del primer que observo y pues solo te diré que hubo mala suerte y guarde el frasco en este lugar junto a otros tres más que hice por si acaso la formula no era efectiva en esta dosis.

—Que mal por papa pero bueno clemont puedes usar esa fórmula para hacer que se enamoren de ti —exclamo bonnie mientras mostraba sus ojos con brillos

— ¡no bonnie¡ —no puedes obligar a alguien que se enamore de ti por eso decidí guardar esa fórmula en la bodega para que no se volviera a usar aunque debí destruirlas pero sabes que no me gusta destruir ninguna creación mía

—está bien hermanito te prometo que no usare esa fórmula —dijo bonnie mientras cruzaba los dedos

—Gracias bonnie por entenderlo —respondió clemont —bueno espérame aquí bonnie mientras voy por unas cajas para guardar algunas cosas y llevarlas a mi cuarto

Entonces cuando clemont se retiró para ir por unas cajas la pequeña rápidamente tomo un frasco con la fórmula de su hermano.

"lo siento hermano pero esto es por tu propio bien"

Después de eso serena y dawn habían llegado al gimnasio entonces procedieron a entrar y una vez dentro empezaron a buscar a los hermanos myer que por suerte estaban cerca de donde estaban ellas.

—chicas que bueno que llegaron estaba limpiado un poco la bodega y ya casi termino —dijo clemont

—chicas que bueno que las encuentro no tienen sed —dijo bonnie mientras aparecía con vaso para ofrecerlo a las chicas

—No gracias bonnie no tengo sed —agradecía serena el gesto de la niña

—Tampoco yo pero gracias por tu amabilidad —secundo dawn

—En serio chicas es jugo de uva —exclamo bonnie tratando de tentarlas

— ¡jugo de uva! —grito el azabache emocionado que había llegado junto con pikachu al gimnasio y rápidamente tomo el vaso y lo bebió todo sin preguntar

Al ver que ash tomo el vaso y lo bebió todo bonnie se quedó petrificada al ver que su plan fracaso y recordando el efecto de la bebida decidió voltearse para que ash no le viera el rostro y se enamorara de ella.

—ash no fue correcto lo que hiciste debiste pedirle permiso a bonnie —reclamo serena algo enojada por la acción del azabache

—disculpa serena es que yo … —exclamo ash pero antes de finalizar su frase miro a serena detenidamente y sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente al ver a la chica su mente empezó tener pensamientos sobre serena y el juntos besándose en una playa a los que se podría deducir que se enamoró de ella a entonces se acercó a ella y le tomo de las manos —serena discúlpame por mi atrevimiento pero te ves hermosa cuando te enfadas

Serena y los demás se quedaron en shock la escuchar esas palabras provenientes de ash muchos pensarían que se disculparía o diría algunas de sus excusas infantiles.

—ash ¿estas bien? —pregunto serena sonrojada al máximo

—Mejor que nunca serena —respondió ash mientras se acercaba a serena y le planto un beso en los labios dejando a la pelimiel totalmente sorprendida

Dawn al ver ese beso solo se enfureció aunque tenia ganas de correr decidió actuar maduramente y aceptar la derrota ante su rival en el amor.

—dime preciosa no te gustaría salir conmigo esta tarde —pregunto ash con una voz seductora

— ¡si quiero! —respondió serena totalmente feliz

—Entonces andando por que tendremos un día muy ocupado nosotros solos —exclamo ash mientras cargaba a serena en forma matrimonial y se dirigía la salida del gimnasio dejando a pikachu totalmente sorprendido y decidió no seguirlos a la cita

— ¡no debió beber la formula ash! —grito bonnie totalmente molesta

— ¡bonnie le diste a ash la formula ciento veinticinco! —le reclamo clemont a su hermanita

—lo siento hermanito solo te quería conseguir novia —respondió bonnie totalmente avergonzada

— ¿qué es la tal formula ciento veinticinco? —pregunto dawn curiosa

—bueno te voy a explicar dawn solo acompáñame a la bodega y te lo muestro —dijo clemont

Los rubios y la chica de cabello azul se dirigieron a la bodega donde clemont le explico a dawn en que consistía esa fórmula y le mostró un frasco de aquella sustancia

—ya veo con esa fórmula puede hacer que uno se enamore perdidamente del otro suena interesante —exclamo dawn mientras sostenía el frasco con la fórmula —y dime clemont si se volverían a verterle a ash esa fórmula ¿qué pasaría?

—para empezar nada se tienen que esperar una hora para volver verterle la formula y así ash se volvería a enamorar de la primera persona que el viera

—entiendo entonces si le doy a ash esta fórmula se enamorara perdidamente de mi entonces no hay tiempo que perder voy a usarla —dijo dawn triunfantemente mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la salida del gimnasio

— ¡espera no puedes jugar con eso! —grito clemont tratando de alcanzar a dawn pero era inútil ella era más rápida y el tenia pésima condición física

Ambos hermanos bajaron de la torre prisma lo más rápido que pudieron y buscaron en todas partes de la zona algún indicio que les ayudara saber a donde fue dawn peor todo era inútil no había rastro.

— ¡maldición! —Exclamaba el inventor totalmente molesto por la situación —debemos encontrarla antes que use esa fórmula en ash otra vez ya que no sé cuántas reprogramaciones puede soportar ash inclusive corre el riesgo que quede en ese estado para siempre

— ¡eso es terrible no pensé que esa fórmula fuera tan peligrosa! —dijo bonnie mientras se sentía mal por lo que acaba de hacer

Entonces bonnie molesta saco de bolso el resto del frasco y lo lanzo a los arbustos y ose yo como se rompía el frasco.

—bonnie tranquilízate aun no es tarde además en este tipo de situaciones ya las tenía previstas por eso cree un antídoto solo hay que localizar a todos y poner fin a esta locura.

— ¡tienes razón hermano en marcha! —grito bonnie con entusiasmo mientras corría sin una dirección aparente

— ¡espérame bonnie no corras tanto!

Sin que los hermanos lo supieran la fórmula que lanzo bonnie a los arbustos le cayó a un pokemon por accidente y al verlos se dirigía hacia ellos sin saber realmente de quien se había enamorado tal pokemon al verlo como se movía arrastrándose por su vientre se podría deducir que se trataba de un caterpie.

En el aeropuerto de kalos

—brock le dijiste a ash que llegaríamos hoy —exclamo una chica de cabello morado

—seguro que si le dije aun semana antes pero ya sabes cómo es despistado Anabel —respondió brock mientras observaba un mapa de la ciudad

—Es cierto apuesto que el babotas ni siquiera se acordó que veníamos para acá —ahora hablo una chica de cabello negro corto

—bueno no importa ya se ciomo es ash no por nada lo tuve que cuidar desde kanto hasta jhoto en fin mejor hay que ir a un restaurante a comer algo, estar encerrado en un avión no es nada cómodo —exclamo una chica de cabello corto naranja

—tienen razón misty mejor hay que comer algo antes de ver a ash, dice mi guía pokemon que uno de los mejores restaurantes de comida que puede ofrecer ciudad luminaria es en el greninja enamorado —respondió brock sacando du guía pokemon y señalando el restaurante

Las tres chicas y brock caminaron un poco y se encontraron con una persona que para misty le resulto desagradable ver en este lugar

— ¡macey! —grito misty algo molesta y sorprendida de verla en kalos

De regreso con ash y serena

Los dos tortolos estaban caminando por la ciudad

—entonces ash, ¿adónde iremos? —pregunto serena mientras agarraba la mano de su amor

—bueno querida te llevare al restaurante llamado el greninja enamorado —respondió ash con un tono feliz

—ash ese restaurante es uno de mis favoritos peor es algo costoso

—el dinero no es relevante cuando invitas a la mujer que amas además tu sonrisa es mi mejor recompensa

—Ash —suspiro serena al ver que tan romántico se había vuelto el azabache

Así los dos siguieron caminando en dirección al restaurante pero sin saberlo dawn les seguía la pista para cumplir su plan

—Ash serás mío para siempre —exclamaba dawn mientras contemplaba el frasco con la formula ciento veinticinco en sus manos

CONTINUARA

Este fic surgió en mi cabeza cuando estaba jugando dar souls y dije es un buena historia además que esta historia se podría consideran harem pero también tendrá sus toques amourshipping Pearl,abilty,etc cuando pensaron que no se podría combinar esas dos cosas pues todo puede suceder excepto lemon y gore esta historia no lo requiere las chicas que saldrán son las que han tenido una tracción por ash así me faltan dos más pero saldrán más adelante.

Algo más que quiero decirle algunos pm que me enviaron dicen que un fic le de pareja a clemont así que dicen le doy pareja o nel.


End file.
